Simplest Gestures
by MsLane
Summary: Umm something happens to Spencer and Ashley's there to help her.


Simplest Gestures

_**Simplest Gestures**_

"_**Hey! Come in…I was just gonna put the movie in." Ashley answered the door with a smile and let her best friend in.**_

"_**Thanks Ash, for letting me crash here. I couldn't go home."**_

_**Ashley nodded, "What am I here for if not to be there for you huh?"**_

_**Spencer nodded, "So what movie are we gonna be watching?"**_

_**Ashley smirked, "Well…It's a surprise! You want to change before we start though?"**_

_**The blonde smiled, "Thanks, I'll be right down." She made her way up to Ashley's bedroom, what felt like her second bedroom.**_

_**Meanwhile Ashley busied herself by getting covers and drinks and some food to munch on while watching the movie.**_

_**Ashley and Spencer have been friends ever since the brunette moved to Ohio two years ago, beginning of freshman year. They've been the best of friends ever since. However as things are in life nothing stays the same forever. Our young brunette has realized that she's developed strong feelings for our young blonde.**_

_**Spencer made her way back to the living room, "So Nana's out for the night already?"**_

_**Ashley smiled at the mention of her great grandmother, "Yeah, she's taken to sleeping early, rather than argue that she's not sleepy."**_

_**Spencer smiled slightly, "She always did think she could stay up late…She always ends up falling asleep in her rocking chair. It's better for her back to sleep in bed anyway."**_

_**Ashley smiled, "Yeah I know, but what can I say? It's the Irish in us Davies women, we're stubborn."**_

_**Spencer laughed but Ashley could tell it didn't completely reach her eyes, "You could say that again! I don't think I've ever met more stubborn people in my life."**_

_**Ashley hip checked her and smirked, "But you love me for it."**_

_**Spencer smiled, "You would think."**_

_**Ashley rolled her eyes and made to play the movie, when Spencer caught her arm and chuckled, "I do love it about you Ash, I was just teasing."**_

_**Ashley smiled then looked away as it got intense, "You're just saying that so I don't throw your sorry ass out."**_

_**Spencer laughed softly, "You caught me."**_

_**They shared a smile, "But seriously Ash, thank you I don't know what…"**_

_**Ashley stopped her mid sentence, "Then don't Spence. Besides you don't ever have to thank me for letting you crash here! It's practically your home too."**_

_**Spencer didn't know what to say so she settled for actions. She wrapped her arms around Ashley's waist and hugged her.**_

_**It took the brunette no time at all to wrap her own arms around the blonde.**_

"_**I just…I can't go home Ash…Not ever again. I don't want to go there any more…I can't stand to here their screams and shouts for another night."**_

_**Ashley felt a cold wet feeling on her shoulder and realized Spencer was crying.**_

"_**Spence, shh it'll be okay, you don't have to go back. You stay here as long as you need to."**_

_**Spencer continued crying for a while and Ashley kept holding her. She didn't know the whole story, this was the first time Spencer's mentioned anything like this and Ashley was afraid to push Spencer for answers.**_

"_**They keep fighting…" came Spencer's voice after a while, "It's repetitive…and for the smallest things they're in a full blown fight. It's gotten so bad…too bad."**_

_**Ashley tried calming her down, "Spence, I'm sure everything'll be okay. Just tell me what I can do to make you feel better."**_

_**Spencer squeezed Ashley tighter and whispered, "I need you to know Ash. I need you to listen…I'm sorry I didn't come to you sooner…I" she started crying again.**_

_**Ashley rocked them from side to side slightly, "Don't be sorry Spencer, you were scared. I get it. But I'm here now."**_

_**Ashley slowly navigated them to the couch and sat down with Spencer still holding on to her.**_

_**After a while of just sitting like that Spencer slowly pulled back but kept her hands in Ashley's. She didn't look Ashley in the eyes at first. She looked around as if trying to gather her thoughts.**_

_**Ashley simply watched her, patiently.**_

_**Finally Spencer took a deep breath and looked at Ashley.**_

"_**It's been a month since it really got bad. I mean I know parents fight but not as mush as they seem to know a day Ash. It's gotten so bad nobody knows what they fight about anymore! They can't even look at each other anymore without starting up again.**_

_**And it's the worst at night. I can't sleep because their voices carry through…I…It's not supposed to be this way! Their supposed to be happy, supposed to love each other not want to tear at each others throats and trying to hurt the other more! I haven't been getting much sleep and apparently it's showing…"**_

_**Ashley realized that's why she always seemed to drift in and out of consciousness in class…which was unlike her because she was usually so attentive. Yet every time Ashley would ask it something was wrong she'd shake her head furiously and say that she was up all night doing home-work.**_

_**That would've worked if Ashley hadn't heard the teachers keeping her back to talk to her after class about her lack of home-work assignments…However Ashley chalked it up to teachers exaggerating since Spencer was such a good student she probably missed one assignement and they over reacted.**_

"…_**My grades are slipping and I can't do this on my own anymore Ashley…Oh Ash." She wrapped her arms around her again and cried, "I'm sorry for not letting you in…so sorry."**_

_**Ashley rubber her back, "You shouldn't be sorry Spence. I should have noticed, I should have known something was really bothering you. I mean I'm your best friend! I should have known, I'm sorry."**_

_**They both held each other, both crying.**_

_**They calmed down but stayed in each other's arms. Spencer inhaled deeply, inhaling Ashley's scent and sighed, "Thank you Ash."**_

_**Ashley inhaled deeply, "I haven't done anything Spence."**_

_**Spencer nodded, "Yes you have Ashley. You listened to me and I just really needed you and you're here…with me"**_

"_**I'll always be here as long as you need me Spencer. I'm not leaving you. No matter what."**_

_**Spencer's eyes started to water, "They're done Ashley. They don't…they said it."**_

_**Ashley pulled Spencer to her and wrapped her arms around her again, "I'm sure they'll work it out Spencer. People say things they don't mean in the heat of the moment."**_

_**Spencer shook her head, still tucked into Ashley's shoulder, "Not this time Ashley you weren't there. You didn't hear them. Parents aren't supposed to say that! They're supposed to stay together! Not get divorced! That's not what they promised each other when they got married!" She was wearing herself out and Ashley knew it.**_

"_**I just want to have my family back Ash, that's all! I just want my family back!"**_

_**Fresh tears started again and all Ashley could do was be the one to wipe them away.**_

_**She held Spencer and tried to soothe her best she could but she knew the pain she was going through. Hell she's been through something similar herself. She knew how hard it was but she also knew that Spencer was lucky she had someone to help her through it. She's lucky she's loved.**_

_**It took a while but Spencer finally cried herself out. She had no more tears even if she wanted to cry. She just sat in Ashley's arms breathing.**_

_**She fell asleep like that in her arms. She's remember feeling safest in her arms.**_

_**Ashley picked up the sleeping form and carried her to the bedroom. Tucked her into bed then went back to the living room. **_

_**It felt like she had just fallen asleep. She looked over at the clock. It read 11:02. 'Urgh okay an hour.'**_

"_**Ashley?" She remembered that's what woke her up.**_

_**She shot up into a sitting position and looked over towards the stairs at Spencer's figure, "What are you doing out of bed Spence?"**_

_**Spencer made her way down the rest of the stairs and sat next to Ashley, "What are you doing sleeping on the couch?"**_

_**Ashley smiled, "You need a good night's sleep."**_

_**Ashley noticed a genuine smile form on Spencer's lips, "So do you Ash. Come to bed." **_

_**Ashley smiled, "Spencer, I'm okay with the couch. Besides you need sleep so don't argue."**_

_**Spencer pouted slightly, "Ashley please, I'd feel terrible knowing I kicked you out of your own bed when we've shared before."**_

_**Ashley smiled, "That was different Spencer. Those were sleepovers and we never sleep at sleepovers. You need sleep and for that you need an empty bed."**_

_**Spencer shook her head, "I'm not going to sleep in it if you're not in it with me Ashley Davies."**_

_**Ashley sighed, she knew once Spencer put her mind to something and then said her whole name, she had no choice but to comply.**_

_**She stood up and held out her hand, Ashley sighed but smiled when she say Spencer smile. She took the offered hand and led the way to her bedroom.**_

"_**I think I've met someone even more stubborn than us Davies women." Whispered Ashley, to which Spencer giggled.**_

_**Spencer got comfortable and Ashley turned off the lights for a second time.**_

_**Ashley climbed in and made herself comfortable then she felt Spencer get closer.**_

_**She turned so she was facing her, "You okay?" Spencer smiled and nodded, "Now that you're here."**_

_**Ashley noticed that she wanted to say something else, "What is it Spence?"**_

_**She hesitated a bit, "Could you…Will you please, hold me?"**_

_**Ashley didn't need to be asked twice. She wrapped her arms protectively around Spencer's waist and pulled her closer. She snuggled deeper into Ashley's body and wrapped her own arms around Ashley.**_

"_**Better?"**_

_**Spencer nodded.**_

_**Ashley kissed the top of her head, "Good night Spencer."**_

_**Spencer mumbled into Ashley's body, "Night Ash." Then Ashley felt the lightest of kisses in the crook of her neck before she felt Spencer snuggle even closer into her and heard her sigh contentedly.**_

_**Tomorrow they'd be faced with the mess that was life…But for now they found comfort in the simplest of gestures.**_

_**The End**_


End file.
